Como un sueño fugaz
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: "Siempre te he visto como aun padre en mi vida ¿Que fue lo que hizo falta en tu mundo?"


Como un sueño fugaz

 ***Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano**

 _*Este fic participa en el reto "Dia del Padre" del foro La Mansión Hellsing_

Todos los días al amanecer mi despertador era una serie de melodiosas piezas de Vaughan Williams que me daban la bienvenida, las cortinas de mi habitación recién abiertas y en la mesita de noche un té de hojas de Ceylan junto a una pequeña nota: "Buen día mi pequeña ama" era tu forma de despertarme para después tocar suavemente la puerta y colocar mi ropa recién planchada en una silla y tu tan tranquilizador "Buen día joven ama, espero que haya tenido un sueño agradable" acompañado de una media sonrisa, te apresurabas a preparar mis tareas como jefa de la organización punto por punto; acompañándome a las juntas mensuales con La mesa redonda, aconsejándome en las clases de esgrima y tiro, riendo ocasionalmente por mis comentarios despectivos por los pretendientes que se me presentaban en los bailes a los que la reina me obligaba a acudir, incluso cuando Alucard no podía hacerme compañía estando en sus misiones hacías un poco de tiempo para estar conmigo y entretenerme, aunque también era un hecho que no sabías que aquel maldito chupasangre se escabullía por las noches a mi habitación, como si yo no lo hubiera notado esa pervertida sombra sentada en mi sillón junto a la ventana o en la cama acariciando mi cabello.

En realidad más que a un sirviente, te veo como un verdadero amigo y una figura paterna, después de que mi padre muriera te hiciste cargo de mi sin rechistar y me diste la compañía que mi maltratado corazón necesitaba incluso cuando mis decisiones no te parecían las más adecuadas me brindaste apoyo.

Quisiera saber qué fue lo que falto en tu mundo mi querido Walter, en que te fallo la familia Hellsing para que nos dejaras de esa forma ¿en realidad nunca fuimos nada para ti? ¿Jamás fui para ti lo que tú fuiste para mí? Esa tranquilizadora sonrisa no era más que una máscara donde ocultabas tu odio, las promesas de los parques y paseos por la pradera cuando ya no pudieses brindar tus servicios, las tardes de té ensayando mis modales con las reprimendas combinadas con risas, las intervenciones para evitar descargar mis balas en Alucard, los cumpleaños, los libros… Todo fue un vil engaño fabricado por ti.

Te has vuelto mi enemigo Walter, en el momento en que me abandonaste en ese auto y te uniste a la contraria, sin duda alguna el enemigo que más me ha lastimado de formas inimaginables, sigo sin entenderlo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ti esa condición de humano que tenías y tanto se te valoraba? La vejez no parecía importarle al hombre que un día considere como mi padre y mi amigo. Al final ese hombre era una maldita mentira.

Jamás se ha perdonado a un traidor en la familia, lo sabes ¿no Walter? Y no podría romper la tradición, siento mi corazón agrietarse de extremo a extremo y aun no puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué?

Veo a mi sirviente inclinarse ante mí mientras las paredes de mi corazón continúan desgarrándose

-Ordenes. ¡Dame tus órdenes mi ama! ¿Debo matar? Ni una sola fibra de mi cuerpo evitara masacrar ni por un segundo… ¡No soy más que un monstruo después de todo! Pero tu… Integra. Fácilmente puedo apuntar mis armas hacia cualquiera, puedo jalar el gatillo, puedo cargar la recamara y jalar la corredera, puedo remover el seguro, pero aquella quien realmente está jalando el gatillo eres tú. Entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? Jefa de Hellsing, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

-Vamos, dilo…

Me detengo a mirar al hombre que fue mi amigo por última vez y enciendo un puro, de los que solías dejar en mi escritorio

-¡Di las palabras! ¡Dilas mi lady!

-¡Busca y destruye! ¡Busca y destruye! Mis órdenes no han cambiado ni un poco, nunca lo han hecho. Todos aquellos que se oponen a nosotros deben ser reducidos a cenizas, tu estas para aniquilar todos los obstáculos que se yerguen ante nosotros; ¡Hazlo, no importa quien pueda ser! Hazlo, no importa quien pueda ser… Hazlo… No importa… quien pueda ser…- el dolor me ha impedido hablar bien y me encuentro luchando contra mí misma, luchando contra las inútiles lagrimas que se juntan frente a mis ojos suplicando por salir.

-Si… Mi ama.

-Absolutamente maravilloso, has mostrado tu temple; ejemplificando que eres digna de seguir.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar porque he llegado a la decisión que he tomado, te has hecho mi enemigo.

He de terminar con todo este infierno con el cual has colaborado mi querido traidor…

-Ve. Ve y mata, termina todo esto- concluye la voz de mi siervo

-Si… Voy ahora.

-¡Walter adiós! Adiós y muere…

Permito al inmenso nudo en mi garganta habitar ahí, las lágrimas nuevamente se juntan en mí, este podría ser el final en cuanto a nosotros; este es el final mi querido Walter, esta será nuestra última charla, no habrá más té con galletas al finalizar el día, ni música de Vaughan Williams para relajarme, no recibirás las ruidosas quejas de Seras ni el sarcasmo de Alucard nunca más, no podremos vernos al amanecer y prepararnos para un día mas, no habrá más risas secretas sobre Penwood ni clases de tiro con mi siervo y tu apoyo, nunca más y nunca más me veras de nuevo, has caído en picada y te alejas de tu familia, se libre de matar nuestros vínculos, adiós Walter adiós por siempre.


End file.
